A. Field of the Invention
This invention generally pertains to the field of waste disposal devices and containers and is more particularly related to devices for the disposal of chewing gum.
B. Prior Art
Various receptacles and devices for the disposal of spent chewing gum are known. Exemplary of these are the following described patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,757,859 to Holland shows a chewing gum disposer having a sliding top plate which in one position exposes a top opening through which the gum discards may be deposited into a sack suspended within a container. U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,037 to Bass, U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,309 to Taylor, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,974,630 to Sessler show sanitary containers comprising a disposible bag suspended with an exterior housing. Bass and Sessler disclose separate top and side access doors. Taylor includes a side pocket for storing a supply of paper bags.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,319 to Jenkins discloses a gum disposal device in which a tissue wrapper compartment is made part of the device, and also has various access openings for gum disposal and removal.
The invention disclosed herein is superior to the prior art gum disposal devices of which I am aware in having, in a rotatable device, side display panels as part of the device itself, as will be described in more detail hereafter.